five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Four Arch Generals
Introduction The Four Arch Generals are the highest military leaders in the Kingdom of Menou, the are the second strongest fighters behind the Seven Saint Warriors. Background The Four Arch Generals exist because even the Saint Warriors are the strongest fighters, none of them are military leaders that are suited for leading large portions of troops. All of the Arch Generals all bear the souls of four of the five mighty warriors who served as Founding Emperor Kaishi trusted confidantes, due to the tradition of before their end, they cast a ritual that transferred their souls and powers to new bodies. Each Arch General have their own personal Gold, Silver and Bronze Gates in their armies, who are regarded as their best troops. Strength The Four Arch Generals are the second strongest group of fighters in Menou. Arch General Fūgetsu' '''was able to beat Jack the Drought of the Beast Pirates in one on one combat while Arch General Suiken was able to beat Charlotte Cracker in one on one combat, without either getting any injury. Arch General Raika was said to destroy the beasts that reside outside of Menou for practice and he was sent personally to guard the border between Ishgar and the Alvarez Empire, with Chitsujo confidently stating that Raika could hold off against the Alvarez Empire should they invade, including their twelve strongest wizards within the empire, the '''Spriggan 12'. Even Irene Belserion, the strongest woman within the Spriggan 12, acknowledged his strength after she witness Raika displaying his power. Raika was even able sent lightning strikes from Fiore all the way to Alvarez which would normally be a 10 day trip by boat. While it is unknown how strong he is, Tsuchimaru is stated to be the strongest of the Arch Generals, to prevent himself from acting out due to his violent temper, Tsuichimaru orders to be restrained by chains and stockades to seal his power, even his fellow Arch General Fugetsu acknowledged his strength would be a great addition to the Alliance once he rejoins. Members * Raika the Roaring Thunder: The first Arch General, currently stationed in the Wizard World, at the western border of Ishgar in the Wizard Worlds to help the Gods of Ishgar keep the Alverez Empire at bay, and is the current successor of the "Soul of Raijin". * Tsuchimaru the Great Inferno: The second Arch General, currently in Menou's prison by his own violation, in an attempt to tone down his temper and is the current successor of the "Soul of Kagutsuchi". * Suiken the Stormy Seas: The third Arch General, currently stationed in the Pirate World, at border between Dressrosa against the possible attack by Kaido and Big Mom, alongside with his fellow Arch General Fūgetsu, and is the current successor of the "Soul of Suijin". * Fūgetsu the Graceful Winds: The fourth Arch Genral, currently stationed in the Pirate World, at border between Dressrosa against the possible attack by Kaido and Big Mom, alongside with her fellow Arch General Suiken, and is the current successor of the "Soul of Fūijin".